


Rings of Love

by Carat_Astro_01



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carat_Astro_01/pseuds/Carat_Astro_01
Summary: ForewordFor Seungcheol basketball is like his type of heroine, a hobby that he can’t resist no matter how hard he tries. Coming from a family of athletes, his life is surrounded by basketball and all the sports he knows of. Known as the Jack of all trades, he was the captain of his team and is expected to bring the entire trophy until he Finish College.For Jeonghan, University life is not as easy as ABC. Coming from a middle class family who barely survives, he needs to do something if he wants to stay at school and earn a degree. He was then drag into the basketball team, the dream team that will answer his goals and his tuition fees.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PARAN UNIVERSITY TEAM  
> Yoon Jeonghan - Team Captain  
> Lee Jihoon  
> Jeon Wonwoo  
> Wen Jun Hui  
> Lee Seokmin  
> Boo Seungkwan
> 
> PLEDIS UNIVERSITY TEAM  
> Choi Seungcheol -Team Captain  
> Hong Joshua  
> Choi Vernon  
> Kim Mingyu  
> Xu Minghao  
> Kwon SoonYoung  
> Lee Chan

Jeonghan drag his sleepy body off the bed as he pull the door open. He barely had enough sleep and had to wake up at 4am for his morning routine. He sighed when the cold temperature of the living room welcomed him, he was never a morning person but it had to change when he started his university life. If he wants to survive he needs to do something.

He frowned when he noticed that his roommate is still awake and is hanging out at the living room while reading tons of books. He brushes his hair up as he glance at his friend and then at the wall clock

“Hey, jihoonie, aren’t you going to sleep? You have class at 7am.” He stated as he opened the fridge full of grocery stocks. He smiled as he grabs a carton of milk

Jihoon sighed as he leaned on the couch “guess what, I tried to sleep but I can’t because I am too stressed. I hope the demo I submitted last time will be accepted. Today is the D-Day.” he replied as he stretch his legs on the carpeted floor

“I know you will make it, you’ve spent enough time for that composition to work out.” He replied while grabbing a bite from the toast he saw in the kitchen. Jihoon is a second year music student while he’s on his third year for business administration. They were roommates since freshmen year and have gotten used to living with each other in this classy 5-star dormitory only given to well-deserve students. 

Jihoon deserves it since he has always been an A+ student and from a rich family while he on the other hand is just a plain varsity student, both attending the famous Paran University.

“So how’s the practice for the game going?” Jihoon asks as he joined his friend at the kitchen and grabs a can of orange juice

Jeonghan sighed, his team has been practicing day and night for the upcoming game and although his body aches from too much practice, he doesn’t have the nerve to complain not when basketball this very game that he’s preparing for is helping him to pay for his bills and tuition fees.

He groaned when he remembered that he had to do another kilometer of running and warm up exercise. “So far, I think we’re getting the hang of it, but my body is not.” He replied

Jihoon could only shake his head while he looks at the older guy, he had known from Jeonghan that he has been playing basketball because he needs to get the varsity perks or else he will not be able to attend University. He doubted before how he even survive the demands of basketball when he doesn’t look sporty at all, not until he watch one of the games and got a shock of his life. He never knows how well he played and that he was the Team Captain. Thus, he also decided to join the team a few months after.

“We’ve been doing this sport for year’s hyung; you should be getting the hang of it.” Jihoon said as he started washing the dishes. 

Jeonghan nods his head as he put the milk back inside the fridge and grabs his duffle bag ready to go for his early morning practice. He tied his shoes and fixed his jersey showing number 04, his favorite number.

“I’ll go ahead jihoon~ah, see you at school.” Jeonghan mumbled as he opened the door and step out.

Jeonghan pulled his varsity jacket closer as he started walking from the dorm complex to the school field area. What he loves about the dorm life is the fact that he just needs to walk 5-10 minutes to reach the school grounds where the gym and main campus is located. The whole place is still dark but he’s not afraid, since the whole place is guarded 24/7.

“Captain Yoon!” a singsong voice called his name from afar. He doesn’t need to turn around to figure out who called him, when he clearly knows the owner of that high pitched voice.

“Seokmin, you are up early today.” He greeted as he slowed down his pace so that the younger could catch up to him. The younger guy smiled as he nods his head

“Seungkwan kick me out of the bed when my alarm started ringing and told me to be here early or else you will get mad. He told me I have not seen your annoyed side yet and I better not see it.” Seokmin uttered as if it’s a normal thing to say, normally people from his team will get scared at him when he’s too close stating that he’s too perfect to be friends with and he looks so strict but this guy beside him is different. He doesn’t even bulge even if he is scolding his team members. He always had that same happy smile

“Where is seungkwan so I can scold him for telling lies? Am I that scary?” Jeonghan asks while looking at the younger guy

Seokmin shakes his head “no, you’re not but he actually told me not to tell you so please, let it slide captain-nim?” he asks while looking at Jeonghan with his puppy eyes, no wonder a lot of girls are attracted to this guy, when acts all cutely and innocent

“Whatever, I’ll take note of it.” he replied as they reach the gym and notice that the door is already open. Some of the team members are already warming up when they entered the place.

Seokmin runs around as he greeted his teammates and joined their warm up session. Jeonghan on the other hand approach one of the benches as he fixed his shoes and tied his shoulder length blonde hair. He wanted to cut them when he entered university but their coach told him not to, because that’s one of his plus points. Something he never understands even now.

“Hyung, you look like you haven’t got any sleep.” 

Wonwoo said as he took the seat beside Jeonghan, he is also a second year art student and one of the best players from his team.

Jeonghan sighed deeply as he checks his reflection using his phone camera, “wow, dude thanks for pointing it out. I barely had enough sleep, because of the exam this afternoon.” He answered as he opened the can of energy drink

“Well, you still look great though, I am sure those fans of yours will still swoon the moment they see you.” wonwoo teases as he fixed his jersey number 6

Jeonghan groaned, when he heard the word fans. He can only imagine his sweaty face and dark circle eyes being captured on their high end cameras and being distributed from one place to another. He never believe his teammates before when he first joined the team that he have those called Fans, not until he got a hold of that weekly magazine being distributed where he was featured as the cover model. He never looks at those materials after that day.

“Hyung, have you heard that we will be playing against Pledis U?” Jun asks one of their exchange students from China, also one of the best players in their team. He looks up and shakes his head. He just knows that they will have an upcoming game, but never bothered about who their opponent will be

“Pledis U, isn’t it the school beside us?” Seokmin said while looking at his older teammates. Jeonghan frowned, he never know that there was another school aside from them in this area. How would he know, when he haven’t even tried exploring the world outside. All he does is sleep, eat, practice and study. No time for any social life unless it was mandated by their school.

“This will be the first time that we will go against that school then, I heard their team is good as well. 

“Seungkwan said, he just arrived and he looks like fresh from the shower because of his damp hair.

“Will they be up to our par?” Jihoon asks as he entered the gym, he just finished doing the dishes and rushes off to join the practice. He missed to join the practice a few weeks now because of the demo he needs to finish as part of his exams that is why he needs to sharpen up his skills again.

“jihoon hyung, you’re back!” Seokmin yelled as he hugs the smaller guy nonstop, happy to see their hidden weapon back to practice. Jihoon couldn’t move while the younger guy cuddled him nonstop, he was never fond of skinship but his teammate’s loves to do it particularly this tall energetic guy. He never had the heart to push him away

“Let the practice game begin! Let’s start!” Jeonghan announced as he passed the ball around and they started their practice session. They usually practice from 5am to 9am and will resume late in the afternoon since they have classes to attend as well.


	2. Chapter 2

If there's one thing that Jeonghan hates about basketball practice is that he needs to rush going back to the dorm to take a quick shower and attend his classes

Just like now, he only have 5 minutes left before the first period starts and he's running his way inside the building. Some students from other department greeted him when they saw him running around the corridor and he could only wave at them as he pass by

"Yoon Jeonghan, 3 points!" One of his classmates yelled when he entered the room. He just made it on time and good thing that his professor is not yet in or else he might get reprimanded again about his priorities in life. He smiled as he took his seat at the back of the room where he can be at ease. He wipe his forehead and let out a deep sigh

"Oppa, is it true that the next game will be against Pledis U?" One of his female classmate asks while looking at him

Jeonghan looks around and notice that some of his classmates attention were on him and he knows he have to respond to that or else they will not let him go "that's what I heard too, but nothings confirmed yet" was the safest reply he could give. He have not talked to their coach yet regarding that and so he have to confirm the information later this afternoon.

"Okay guys. stop chatting and let's start the exams. No cheating" the professor announced when he entered the room. The students groaned as they waited for the papers to be distributed. 

Jeonghan sighed as he started answering the questions. Good thing that most of the topics he reviewed were part of the exams and so he was able to finish it earlier than the usual deadline. The professor glance at his direction and saw him staring outside the window

"Jeonghan, are you done?" Professor Jung asks while looking at his student. Jeonghan nods his head and stood up submitting his test papers. 

The other students were in awe as they glance at the wall clock, they just started the exam 30 minutes ago and jeonghan was able to finish it during that span of time. 

"You can go now. The scores will be posted later this afternoon." The professor said and so jeonghan grab his bag and steps out of the empty corridor. Most of the classes have started and he was able to walk comfortably on his own as he step out of the school grounds.

He check his watch and notice that he still have a lot of free time before the next practice since he only have 1 class for that day. He thought of sleeping the whole afternoon but decided against it and instead walk his way out of the campus area and to the university street.  
Time to explore the real world he thought as he walk along the street and notices the whole lane of stores and cafes around the area. He never thought of going outside so he was a bit surprise to see this kind of environment.

He found one cute cafe that sells different kinds of pastries and coffees. He entered the said cafe and notice some students from his school and the others from Pledis U which he based on their uniform. 

"Jeonghan oppa!" The girls from his school greeted him when they saw him. He smiled shyly as he walk his way to the cashier to order his food.

He heard the the other girls from Pledis U talking about him. The cashier smiled when jeonghan approached her  
"Coffee latte and cheese croissant please." He said as he waited for the cashier to punch in his order. The female cashier smiled as he gave him his order number "just wait for your number to be called, its free for today." She replied 

Jeonghan frowned when he heard the word free and ask the cashier why which made the other person laugh "I'm a fan. You're Yoon Jeonghan from Paran U right?" She asks

"Ah yeah. Thanks!" He replied as he grab the order number and took a seat near the window. He didn't know if he will be happy because he got a free meal or be shy because of too much attention

Jeonghan shakes his head as he waited for his number to be called. He look around and notice that aside from the girls there are also a bunch of guys hanging out inside the cafe 

Must be Varsity Players he thought when he notice their duffle bags and varsity jackets. He didn't notice those pair of eyes observing him from afar even after he already left the cafe.


End file.
